Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare
This is the Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom Version of The Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare Which Features the Same Props and Animatronics of The Tokyo Disneyland Version of This Seasonal Attraction. Plot The outside of the Mansion has been covered in both jack-o-lanterns and Christmas decorations. On the roof is Jack Skellington's coffin sleigh and stretched from the roof to the floor is his comical "Christmas Equation". The Mansion does not have a countdown clock or a Christmas Equation hanging from the roof, because of the design differences between the Mansions. Pumpkin-snowmen can be seen and orchestrations from the movie and ride, A music box track from Phantom Manor from Disneyland Paris play in the queue area. Guests are then ushered into the foyer, which has been decorated with skull wreaths and such. The Ghost Host begins to tell the story of the attraction in rhyme, and guests proceed into one of the two portrait chambers Along with a painting of Jack transforming from the Pumpkin King to his Sandy Claws guise replaces the Aging Man changing portrait. The stretching portraits have been replaced with stained-glass pictures depicting innocent Christmas scenes, with wreaths as their frames. When the doors close, the chamber goes dark and begins to stretch. The pictures make sounds, as if bursting into shards, and luminescent portraits of Halloween's Christmas vision emerge, depicting Sandy Claws riding his coffin sleigh, a man-eating wreath, scary toys, Sandy Claws opening a giant sack as ghosts rise up and a giant carnivorous snake. The Ghost Host begins reciting a dark variation of Twas the Night Before Christmas as eerie music plays, extensively featuring a choir. The suspense builds until lightning crashes and Jack's face appears above, cackling, "Happy Holidays, everyone!", to replace the hanging body of the ghost host. His laughter fills the room, a woman screams and everything goes pitch black. Although, there is no portrait hall like Disneyland's. Instead, immediately after the portrait chamber, the guests enter the loading area, which is decorated with orange Christmas lights and Halloween pumpkins. After boarding, the guests glide underneath a landing from where Jack, Sally and the Vampire Teddy Bear, greet guests. The ride through Portrait Corridor features portraits of the film's characters performing various activities, and watching as the guests go by. Orange Christmas lights wrap around the staring busts in the library as Zero wraps a floating tree made out of books with tinsel garland. In the music room, guests see a life-size audio-animatronic Sally, seeming depressed and sitting in the chair next to the ghostly piano that the Vampire Teddy plays. The doom buggies then move up the stairways, passing terrified green cockroaches in cages, with gift tags that read: "For Oogie." At the top of the stairs, Oogie Boogie's Shadow shadow appears and turns into a Christmas tree shape in the full moon above. The original, black-lighted rubber spiders has return from Walt Disney World's Original Version of Haunted Mansion (Pre-2007 Version). As the Ghost Host continues explaining the story, Zero is now seen floating in the endless hallway. The moving suit of armor wears a Pumpkin mask and has garland wrapped around it. A pile of dog bones are in front of the hallway and a wreath made of dog bones adorns the top of the hall. On one floating bone, a tag reads "To Zero". Presents sit in the chair and poinsettias reside next to the chair. The corpse trapped in the coffin is unchanged, but the Vampire Teddy now sits on it, hammering nails back in. A tag reading "Do Not Open Till X-Mas" hangs from the lid. The dead funeral flowers have sprung to life and now choir the song "Kidnap the Sandy Claus". The corridor of doors is now filled with the same comically vicious flowers, all singing loudly. Guests then pass underneath a large, yellow-eyed wreath with teeth, which all the flowers seem to be connected to. The demonic grandfather Clock remains. Madame Leota floats along with several glowing bottles surrounding her and now chants The 13 Days of Christmas with the raven remains in this scene and Leota is covered in candles, with Lock, Shock, and Barrel appearing in the back of the room. A bewitched nutcracker with eyes glowing green moves its mouth in unison with Leota. The floating instruments have been replaced with huge tarot card, depicting Leota's 13 Christmas gifts, of which she is chanting. The doom buggies then move into the ballroom. The ghosts here are the same, but the decorations have changed. The table is set for a Christmas party and a huge gingerbread house sits in the center. An immense dead Christmas tree (with one live branch at the top) covered in candles and spiders with lights now sits in the middle of the dance floor, but the ghosts waltz right through it. Zero floats above the scene near the tree at both parks. the curtains at the top of the staircase in the back of the hall have opened are seen as Jack and Sally's shadows are seen exchanging presents behind that curtain. Guests are then taken to the attic, where most of the usual props and characters have been replaced with a clutter of all sorts of creepy toys and presents. A huge snake coils around the room with a "naughty and nice" list in its mouth. Throughout the room, some of the evil toys come to life as the guests pass by, including three jack-in-the-boxes (one featuring a stylized skull, another a black cat's head and another a jack-o-lantern), a bullet hole-ridden duck, a cymbal-crashing Oogie Boogie doll and a monstrous train on tentacle-like tracks. As you leave the attic and head out onto the balcony, snowflakes are seen falling instead of ghosts rising. Going down the stairs next to the balcony, the guests witness the Vampire Teddy chewing on Christmas lights, threatening to blow a fuse. As the doom buggies reach the bottom, they pass by an audio-animatronic figure of Jack in his Sandy Claws outfit, wishing the guests a merry Christmas as a replacement to the wide-eyed caregiver that usually stands in his place. The graveyard is now covered in snow, and the spiral hill from the movie is featured as a centrepice, covered in glowing pumpkins. The music combines Grim Grinning Ghosts, Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls and Jolly Old St. Nicholas. The vehicles pass under huge snow angels with pumpkin heads. The singing busts have been replaced with singing jack-o-lanterns at the base of the spiral hill. Before entering the crypt, guests see the Vampire Teddy one last time, playing a trumpet with another pumpkin-headed snow angel above. The doom buggies then enter the crypt, where now Lock, Shock, and Barrel inside some presents, hitching a ride with the guests. Sally bids goodbye, and then the guests disembark in a wreath-adorned mausoleum. Cast Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington Catherine O'Hara as Sally Corey Burton as Ghost Host Ken Page as Oogie Boogie Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Leota Triva The Florida Version of Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare is the Almost the Same as the Tokyo Disneyland Version of That Attraction. UK Disneyland Version of This Attraction Will Be the Same as The Disneyland Version While the Denmark Disneyland, Magic Kingdom Netherlands, Croatia Disneyland and Other Disneyland Parks Around the World is The Same as The Tokyo Disneyland Version. The Disneyland Paris of This Attraction Will Be Called Phantom Manor Holiday Adventure. Category:Disney attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort